Something More
by Ash Ninja
Summary: A continuation of my fic "His Terror". Conner and M'gann slowly start exploring aspects about their new relationship and about the concepts of dating. Supermartian. Conner and M'gann.


**A/n: I've decided to continue on with this story, hope you guys like it and it would be great if you guys have suggestions to turn this into a real plot instead of just a bunch of one-shots. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

* * *

><p><strong>Settling In<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're mission went fine, not as we had planned, but you two did well and worked together compatibly. But that doesn't excuse you, Miss Martian for blowing your cover like that. Next time, try helping by using your undercover alias more thoroughly and think before you act. You were lucky Superboy was there to help, I'd hate to think what might of happened if he hadn't." Batman says sternly, sweeping his gaze over the pair standing in front of him.<p>

Superboy, Conner Kent, frowns in disdain and steps up, "But... that guard was in trouble and M'gann only revealed herself to help her."

"Superboy, it's alright." M'gann whispers behind him, a quiver of concern in her voice.

"You're suppose to follow orders and do what you were told, if you two hadn't stopped to bask in your affectionate moment then you could have eased this situation by helping Walker secure the prisoners again." Batman replies, standing toe-to-toe with the clone.

Conner could feel his face start to heat up but kept his composure and stood his ground. "Aqualad and Red Tornado was already there to help and we pitched in when we were... finished." The last bit came out as a cough. "I had to make sure she as alright."

"In the need of others you are suppose to think of people you protect other than your teammates, you should know this." The Dark Knight steps back and starts to turn away, ending the conversation. "Superman would know this."

A spark of anger flares up inside of the clone, a low rumbling emitting from his chest as his body tenses up on the spot. M'gann stifles a gasp and hurries forward, grabbing onto Conner's arm. Automatically stopping him in his tracks. Her hand soft on his forearm, tugging lightly on it to draw his attention to her.

Batman turns back, studying the clone before nodding at Robin and together they took their leave.

Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash all exhaled a breath and M'gann slowly releases Conner's arm. Conner turns back to the Martian girl and cups her face, leaning down and brushing his lips against her forehead lightly. M'gann blushes, her hands moving to rest on his waist before stepping back.

"Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, are you all staying for dinner? I'm making mashed potatoes and biscuits tonight." The Martian girl says, slipping her hand into Conner's. She feels a rush of happiness overcome her when she feels his fingers curls around hers.

Wally's face twists into a mixed look of disdain and sadness but he sighs and nods. "Who am I to pass up a free meal? Thanks, Megalicious "

M'gann felt Conner tense beside her, his hand lightly squeezing hers. She squeezes his hand back reassuringly and smiles politely at their lingering friends.

"I shall stay as well and would love to accompany you all to dinner." Kaldur says, smiling and turning his gaze to Artemis for her answer.

Artemis sighs and smiles warily. "Well since you need someone to keep Kid Mouth in check, I'll stay too."

"Great! Let's go then!" M'gann says, tugging Conner's along hand and floating out of the briefing room to the kitchen and living room. Behind her the echoes of her friends laughter rattles the once empty and silent cave with glee.

* * *

><p>With a happy content M'gann washes the last of the dirty plates and places it onto the dish rack to try with the others, turning the faucet off and wiping her hands off on the dishtowel. Long since had her friends left to their homes with full stomachs and good memories of their evening together, with the exception of Conner nearly maiming Wally for his nonstop flirtation toward her. M'gann giggles lightly at the memory of Conner's face after Wally had playfully slapped her on the rear when she had bent over to pick up her fallen fork from the floor.<p>

"M'gann?" Inquires a low, rough voice from behind her.

The Martian girl turns to see Conner standing behind her, his hands casually resting in his pockets, his body was unusually relaxed with an easy smile on his face.

M'gann returns his smile with genuine happiness. She already knows the clone can be tamed and gentle around people, when he wants to be. But he keeps up his grumpy facade because he didn't know how exactly to relax around so many people. He needs to taught, shown how to interact with others more. Maybe that's why he watches her so carefully...

"M'gann." Conner slowly waves his hand in front of her face, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm sorry, Conner." She quickly a apologizes, blinking and shaking her head a bit.

The clone only smiles that easy smile of his and replies. "It's alright... I was just... wondering, uh..." He starts to trail off, a small dust of pink was nearly visble on his cheeks as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"Wondering?" M'gann presses lightly to help him, biting her bottom lip lightly.

"What... are we ...now?" He finally asks, scowling down at his feet.

M'gann feels her eyebrows jump up in surprise at the sudden question. Of course, she too had been thinking of that herself but she hadn't thought to bring the subject up so quickly. She didn't want to scare him away, after all. She blushes lightly and bows her head, tucking her hair back behind her ear but it falls back into place again to curtain her left eye.

"I... I'm not... exactly sure- I mean! I always wanted this to happen, what happened today in Belle Reve and afterwards. I-I liked it very much, I mean who wouldn't? It was good, very good. You were-" M'gann was suddenly cut off by the warm and gentle hand placed gently on her cheek.

"...You talk a lot." Conner points out, chuckling.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just I get so nervous. And it makes me talk too much. It's a defensive mechanism, and it's stupid and...and people who don't understand what I'm talking about sometimes so I have to make it clear what I-I'm feeling-"

Conner sighs with a hint of agitation, leaning down and kissing the Martian firmly on the lips to silence her. M'gann quickly closes her eyes and relaxes into the untimely kiss, standing a bit on her tiptoes to fit her lips better on his. After a few moments, he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers with that easy smile again on his sensational lips.

"...I want to be with you." He says earnestly. "I think, I've wanted to be for a while... I'm not good with... figuring out the obvious. I knew you liked me but I... I just didn't know how... you could."

"It's quite easy, Conner." She smiles. "I like you because you're different."

"Like you?" Conner brushes a stand of hair back from her face.

M'gann blushes again, nodding. "Yes... like me."

"I want to be with you," Conner repeats, his free hand sliding down her arm and taking her hand in his.

"...Conner? Why do _you_ like _me_?" She shoots the question back at him, a flicker of uncertainty glimmering in her eyes.

The clone brushes his thumb over her cheek softly, eyes half lidded with a thoughtful look in them. "Because you understand me, you've understood me this entire time when I thought I was alone. You worked hard to make sure I saw that."

"I did... and is that the only reason why you like me?" M'gann teases, smiling.

Conner shakes his head. "I like you more and more everyday, I promise you that."

"I believe you... and I want to be with you too." M'gann says, squeezing his fingers tightly.

"I guess we're together then," he chuckles lightly. "But I think we should take things easy around the team... and your uncle."

M'gann thinks this idea over. their new found relationship could cause friction in the team and J'onn probably won't approve that their relationship had developed so fast. She closes her eyes and nods her head, smiling.

"I know... besides I think Robo would be jealous." She giggles, recalling how protective Conner's robotic sphere pet was of him.

Conner smiles widely, letting M'gann steer him into the living room and sit down the couch with her. She lets his hand go to pull his arm around her shoulders and lean her back against his chest. He relaxes automatically against the cushions and rests his chin on top of her head.

"You know, I'm glad that we were assigned this mission." He tell her and leans down to give her another kiss when she places a finger to his lips. "What is it?"

"We... actually kissed before today..." She replies, looking up at him.

Conner's eyes crinkle at the corners slightly as he tilts his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, back in Bialya when I... um, I was in your mind. When our minds were linked together and sharing memories. Back on my home planet that is considered a... kiss." M'gann explains bashfully. her cheeks tinting pink.

Conner blinks and then the corners of his mouth rises up. "So... A Martian kiss?"

"Y-yes... a Martian kiss." She blushes lightly.

"...Can we.. ever try it again?" He asks quietly.

Her blush deepens but nods. "N-now?"

The clone reaches out and brushes his hand against her cheek. "You're tired, " He leans forward and kisses her cheek. "Later."

She hesitantly settle against him and closes her eyes. "Don't leave me, okay?"

"...Never." Conner whispers softly, holding her tight as she begins to doze off once again. "I won't."

Later Red Tornado and Black Canary found the young couple asleep on the couch locked in a tight embrace. Red Tornado tilts his head to the side in confusion while Canary just shakes her head and drapes a throw blanket over the pair. Tornado turns toward Canary once they start walking back to the briefing room.

"I do not understand why they insist on sleeping on the couch when they have their own rooms with beds." He tells her.

"Let's just say they want to spend the night together... for security." She smiles.

"...But the security system is on." The android replies.

"Good night, Red Tornado." The martial artist waves and takes her leave in the Z-tube.

"Humans are interesting beings... I do not think I will understand them." Red Tornado said aloud to himself before proceeding to the security monitors.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be appreciated.<strong>


End file.
